


Если ты едешь в Рабону, то обязательно встретишь там милых людей

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Mini, Pre-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История стала легендой, легенда — фарсом. А потом уже и анекдотов насочиняли. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты едешь в Рабону, то обязательно встретишь там милых людей

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Гэллиан

«В белой сутане с кровавой каемкой епископ Камури угрюмо смотрел на тщедушного человека, расположившегося на полу перед епископским креслом.

Пальцами левой руки епископ, как ему мнилось, незаметно поглаживал левый висок, пальцы же правой руки непроизвольно свершали движение по кругу, созвучное с жестом сидящего перед ним человека.

А человек этот гладил кота.

«Котенка», — сердито поправил себя епископ. Котенок был рыжий с белым брюхом, и в свете падающего наискось через террасу луча света усы и уши его серебрились. Глаза у котенка были преглупые.

Оборванный, пестро одетый человек, обе ноги которого заканчивались культями, целовал кота в нос и гладил по круглой голове, так, что вся шерсть на коте стояла дыбом.

— Послушай, ты, — морщась, сказал епископ. — Ты…

— Прик Рукоблуд, — почтительно прошелестело сбоку, и из левого предела выдвинулся отец Родо, и молодое лицо его было желчно, словно хлебнул отец Родо винного уксусу.

— Рукоблуд… — повторил епископ, кривясь, словно ощутив во рту мерзость этого слова. — Ты, Прик, не имеющий в Святом городе ни дома, ни родни. Скажи, почему толпа наградила тебя сим похабным прозвищем?

Тогда человек обернулся к епископу, словно застигнутый его вопросом врасплох, но тут же, с каким-то счастливым и детским выражением, оставил животное и бросился к креслу, неожиданно бодро для безногого передвигаясь — выбрасывая вперед обе руки и следом за ними подтягивая тело и бесполезные нынче култышки.

Епископ встретил его порыв не шелохнувшись, но прежде, чем человек тот коснулся края ризы, залязгала сталь, и стража, до этого неподвижно двумя рядами стоящая возле стен, удобнее перехватила свои алебарды.

Калека отшатнулся, лицо его приняло было на миг затравленное выражение, но тут же опять просветлело. С улыбкой он поднял обе руки и показал ладони епископу.

— Так вот мои руки-то, — весело сказал он. — На них я по городу блукаю. Блуждаю, сиречь. Ног нет, вот я руками-то по камням и блудю!

Епископ, едва подавив стон боли — лязг латных доспехов сразил его бедную голову, — открыл один глаз и недоверчиво уставился им на человека.

— То есть ты, Прик, ты утверждаешь, что не производил никаких иных грязных действий при всем народе, чтоб заслужить это прозвище?

Человек смотрел на него теплыми карими глазами и мотал головой. Епископ показал ему издалека пергамент, который до этого держал на коленях.

— А вот здесь, Прик, называемый Рукоблудом, написано, что на исходе позапрошлого месяца разбил ты расписной шатер в садах у реки. И будто бы в том шатре принимаешь и юнцов, и девок, и совершаешь там с ними свальный грех, и видели вас лунной ночью и при свете дня, как купались нагими в реке, и на траве танцевали, и лакомились сон-травой, и будто бы ты, Прик, горланил на мандолине смущающие разум песни, и рисовал на стенах города всякие мерзкие знаки, и всячески пакостничал?

Выпалив эту тираду, епископ отвернул голову от человека, словно один вид его был противен благочестивому взору. На самом же деле — чтобы хоть как-то смягчить невыносимую радугу цвета, разливающуюся перед левым глазом. От радуги этой мутило.

Скверно, ох, скверно было в весенний день епископу Камури!

Мерзостный человек, однако, ничуть не смутился. Внимательно глядя на епископа, он тихонько позвал:

— Брат…

От неожиданности епископ даже не понял, что обращаются к нему. Зато из холодной темноты между колоннами выступил отец Родо и голосом, кипящим от гнева, произнес:

— К епископу следует обращаться: Святейшество…

— Брат, — не обращая внимания на отца Родо, так же тихо позвал Прик Рукоблуд. — Я вижу, что тебе плохо. Так плохо, что не слышишь своих слов: как же я мог танцевать, если я безногий?

А правда! Правду сказал безобразный калека! От осознания простой этой мысли епископ будто бы даже пришел на мгновение в себя. Завеса боли раздвинулась, и будто в просвет между пыльных штор глянул он на безногого: глумится ли? Хорохорится?

Нет.

Только сочувствие и понимание увидел епископ Камури во взгляде увечного Прика. Больше того — хлопая по бокам, рылся безногий в дурацких и странных своих одеждах, обшитых бисером и бахромой. Прыгал по каменным плитам пятнистый котенок, пытаясь схватить дребезжащие бусы, качающиеся на впалой груди странника при каждом движении. И наконец, выудив что-то из своих тряпок, с поклоном пополз Рукоблуд к епископу. И протянул ему — чуть наклонился вперед епископ, чтоб рассмотреть — пеструю ленту, сплетенную из крашеных нитей.

— Что ты подносишь мне, Прик, именуемый Рукоблудом? — еле шевеля губами, спросил епископ.

Слегка застенчиво улыбнулся безногий и коснулся своей головы, перевязанной точно такой же лентой.

— Хайратник для брата святейшего. Чтоб не срывало и ныне и впредь его башню.

Тут страшный крик прогремел под холодными сводами, и словно коршун на горлицу, бросился на безногого отец Родо. Ударив убогого по руке, топтал отец Родо упавший подарок и что-то кричал о кощунстве и неуважении.

Епископ с трудом подавил тяжкий стон.

Левый его глаз, закрывшийся сам собой, так и продолжал страдальчески жмуриться, а правый угрюмо смотрел на творящийся беспредел. Наконец разлепил свои губы епископ и произнес одно слово: «Довольно», но так произнес, что немедля утихли и отец Родо, и убогий, и даже котенок перестал фыркать, а прыснул под кресло к епископу и там затих.

— Допустим, плясать не плясал, но все прочее…

— Брат, — ласково заговорил Прик Рукоблуд, подперев рукой подбородок. — Напрасно святому человеку печалиться о калеке и девках. Девки — они как котята. Кто может им что-то запретить?.. Играют… Я им пояски и бусы плету. И феньки.

— Ты, Прик, не юродствуй, а отвечай внятно — и правду. Ибо сказано дальше в этих строках, что ты красен речами, и многих к себе привлекаешь не плясками срамными, не пением чудесным, не кашей из сон-травы, которой охотно потчуешь избранных, а странными проповедями. Будто бы, и в шатре своем, и на площади, и на ступенях собора, чертил на земле ты круг с заключенным в него знаком куриной лапки, и над этим кругом проповедовал, что настало время сложить алебарды, уйти за дальнее море, предаваться свободной любви, жечь костры и петь песни во славу создателя, научившего тебя, что должно жить в любви и мире — и людям, и йомам, и белоглазым ведьмам, чудам морским и заморским, земным и небесным! И через эти речи смутил ты немало умов, и честные горожане, забыв про пекарни и кузни, приходят к твоему шатру, сидят и часами вкушают слова твои, сын лисы и ехидны!

Голос епископа, набравший силу, гремел под арочными сводами, точно раскат весеннего грома.

— Отвечай, окаянный, что из этого правда?

Молча, не улыбаясь, смотрел безногий на епископа. Наконец дрогнувшим голосом сказал:

— Не знаю.

— Как так «не знаю»?

— Не знаю, что плохого-то. Всем вместе… Лев и ягненок… Мэйк лав, понимаешь брат, но вор…

— Оттого, что йомы едят людей, — устало молвил епископ и закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, увидел: безногий плакал.

Молча стоял на коленях Прик Рукоблуд, не морщился и не моргал, а по худому лицу его текли прозрачные слезы — ручьи слез, потоки. Замер епископ, завороженный сим странным зрелищем — будто бы изнутри Прика плакал кто-то другой. Кто-то, будто бы запертый в тощем Приковом теле.

— Едят, — наконец, шевельнул губами убогий. — Пешки Системы… Овцы заблудшие… Но ничего, — тут улыбнулся безногий, подняв кверху голову, и солнечный луч из окна скользнул по его просветлевшему лику. И то ли какое помрачение случилось с епископом, то ли наоборот, на старости лет обрел отец Камури прозрение, но ясно увидел он: глаза Рукоблуда сияют нездешним светом. И весь облик убогого преобразился, словно не нищий бродяга стоял на коленях перед епископом, но кто-то другой — весь пугающе дивный и новый.

— Ничего, — повторил Рукоблуд, безмятежно улыбаясь ровными белыми зубами, и наваждение рассеялось. — Покудова я буду курить слово божие, никто в Святом городе не умрет от йомских когтей. А вот когда подойдет мое время, — тут глянул убогий на епископа цепким и умным взором, — тогда, брат, не обессудь. Тогда вы со стражей уж как-нибудь сами. А девок все равно не обижайте. И кошек…

И в наступившей затем тишине понял епископ, что боль отступила. И прошептал:

— Пожалуйста, продолжай».

* * *  
— Что вы ко мне привязались с этим убогим, — сердито сказал епископ и бросил отцу Родо пергамент. — Он дурак. Велите его накормить и пусть дальше метет площадь перед собором и плетет свои «феньки»…

— Он дурак, но толпа его любит, — просвистел отец Родо, спускаясь по лестнице и почтительно подавая руку епископу Камури. Подол сутаны вился за ним, как змеиный хвост. — Он опасен. Уже сейчас говорят: «Он блаженный». Еще говорят: «Он нам нужен». И, наконец: «Он святой»…

— Человек он, — сердито прервал его отец Камури. — Смешной, дурной и безумный. Мешает — дайте ему денег и пусть идет с миром из города… Что, не идет? Нет?.. Давайте попросим его. Давайте его убедим…

— Я знаю другие пути, — вкрадчиво сказал отец Родо. — Вы только благословите…

* * *  
— Йома он был, Рукоблуд ваш, — угрюмо сказала беловолосая, крупная девка. Переступила подкованными железом сапогами и исподлобья уставилась на епископа, скорчившегося в кресле. Стряхнула с нагрудного панциря капли лиловой крови. — Только на всю голову больным. Вообще не сопротивлялся. Я про таких слышала, но раньше не встречала. Они, говорят, цветы жрут и сон-траву нюхают. Или наоборот, цветы нюхают. И ведь считают себя людьми! Их так на Юге и называют: «дети-цветы»…

— Замолчи, — с трудом выговорил епископ. Видно, к священному городу Рабоне подбиралась гроза — жаркая духота висела в воздухе, и трудно было дышать, и боль, головная боль, сущее наказание этих весенних дней, снова вернулась к епископу, да так, что темнело в глазах, и что-то горячее, жидкое, копилось под веками…

— Да, замолчи, — вклинился отец Родо, и что-то похожее на мрачное торжество испытал епископ, вспомнив, как в полдень в смятении вбежал отец Родо в собор, крича: «Они чествуют его, как святого! Они даже не видят, что он… Его кровь…»

— Фиолетовая, — сердито сказала девка. — Как у всех йома. Вы что, все здесь тоже чего-то объелись?..

— Ты выполнила заказ — и можешь идти, — прошипел отец Родо и грохнул на каменные плиты мешок с монетами. — И можешь забрать свои деньги!

— Зачем? — пожала широченными плечами девица. — За деньгами придет человек в черном. Как обычно.

И, перешагнув мешок, направилась к выходу.

— Дитя, — позвал ее епископ, и ведьма остановилась. — Как твое имя?

— Cистина Оракул, — помедлив, неохотно призналась девица.

— Оракул, — повторил епископ, покатав это слово на языке, как шарик прогорклого сыра. — Скажи, Оракул, ты можешь предвидеть, накажет ли всех нас Господь?

— Я откуда знаю, я ж не священник, — буркнула клеймор, но, почесав в грязной белой башке, добавила: — Пронзаю, что этого йома еще не раз и не два в Рабоне помянут…

Когда она вышла, епископ вздохнул с облегчением. Отец Родо тоже ушел — уволок в казну тяжелый мешок. Оставшись один, отец Камури сунул руку в карман и надел на голову пеструю ленту. А потом, задумавшись, погладил запрыгнувшего ему на колени кота и начертил носком туфли в пыли знак — заключенную в круг куриную лапку…

* * *  
— Мда, — сказала Мирия, закрыв очередной пыльный талмуд, и неверяще уставилась на стену перед собой. — И что, весь местный… фольклор об этом святом вертится вокруг одного некстати убитого йома, скрывавшегося в Рабоне? И из-за него в город столько лет не пускали наших? И что такое «хайратник»?

— Да кто ж его знает, лет-то прошло сколько, — рассеянно отозвалась Галатея. — Слухи, басни, легенды… Это ты еще не дошла до истории о святой Рабоне, которую жестокий тиран пустил по городу голышом и которая прикрыла свою наготу живыми кошками! Здесь до сих пор молятся за упокой души того епископа. Молятся святому Прику, само собой. Он покровитель гонимых, обиженных… И влюбленных.

— И ты тоже молишься? — не удержалась от смешка Мирия. — Или только делаешь вид?

Галатея закусила губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку. И попросила:

— Почитай мне еще.


End file.
